User talk:O Herman
How do you put in the setup boxes when making a UTAU page like on Teto, Ritsu, and Tei's pages? lelias Lelias Melaven ACT 3 released. SFrom a new UTAU user Snowloid here NOT Lynny246, Mr O Herman we swear we did not mess with the Feirune pages or any other page. My utau is a bi-polar murdere who stalks and has tried to kill Sukone Tei, and if you don't like that I will remove it but that is who my utau is and always will be. Please forgive US.BadUTAUBad 20:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Snowloid :All right, do you know someone who might have done it? I've been told the Feirune vandalisms have been going on for a while. As for your UTAUloid, it's fine. Everyone hates Tei and I guess the 2ch people won't mind that. O Herman 21:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello. :3 Hope you don't mind my asking this. As a new user of this program, I've had a few problems. The most prevalent of these comes from the timing of the notes. I just configured the oto.ini, so could it possibly have something to do with the overlap time? The note is either too short, too long, or it sounds like Kaede's tripping over the notes. Regarding another issue, does her name make sense? Kaede Tsukuyomi. I'm aware that Kaede can mean "maple," but her color scheme doesn't match. I gave her this surname with her temperament in mind. It can differ as drastically as a maple tree's leaves in different weather, but is relatively placid. Tsukuyomi, "moon reader,"(or something like that...my Japanese is kind of a fail) comes from her personality and silver/lavender color scheme. Thanks for your help; I appreciate it. Reikyon 23:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Reikyon The kana is just wrong. http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Hana_Kodama That's "Hana Kyou Hibi.ku". I think Jisho might have been copy-pasted wrong (including the on'yomi/kun'yomi), but I don't know how to fix it according to the creator's wishes. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) baka question errr,, pls take care of me, im newbie here~ actually,, mmm,, utau wikia is for what?? o.O u.u No Signature 10:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I dunno~ Why isn´t Miko Mami´s release on the "Whats New" topic? Do I have to edit it myself? Cleanups Hello. The next year I'll not be as busy as now so I'm thinking of cleaning up the Utauloid list. Can I move characters which their authors have abondened or lost interests in to the category "decized"? The list is getting kinda chaotic. Damesukekun 16:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : You mean deceased? By all means, help is welcome! O Herman 19:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Backlogs Sorry guys if I haven't been replying as often. I'll get back to you guys as soon as I fix certain things.... O Herman 19:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) A question. emI-I am sorry if it seems a bit. . . pestering, b-but I just made an UTAUloid a-and I want to know how to use those setup boxes like on http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Zanarixa ? I-I would ask my friend, but she isn't on. . . Stuff Sorry to bother you but this user persisits on an incorrect Japanese usage. She's beyond my control (sigh). Damesukekun 23:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I've made a forcible correction that maintains the idea behind the character. Please check it out. O Herman 16:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Help! On the Wiki's page that gives instructions on how to download an UTAU, there's a link to the official UTAU website. There's also instructions to click on the ダウンロード link at that website to get to the place to download UTAU. Well, when I clicked on the ダウンロード link, it took me to a page that said "DNS ERROR!" There's no downloads there. Here's the link to that page: http://utau2008.xrea.jp/ If there's anything you can do, please help me! :I hear you. I'm getting similar complaints elsewhere. O Herman 02:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Trolling? Someone with an IP address of 78.145.241.56, also IP 74.171.140.250 had been trolling and leaving some very negative, untrue comments on the wiki page of Luna Ichine without consulting the creator. I cleaned it up already, but if there's anything you could do about the situation, it would be appreciated. Thankyou! Hotaru Marena I don't know exactly how to make such a template as by Oto's one. She is my other UTAU, but that doesn't matter now. I wanted something a awesome as hers. Can you help me plz? UTAU pages Sorry~ I just joined so I really have no idea how things work so far. I just made a page of the Japanese UTAU, "Matsuda Poine" and was wondering, do all pages have to be approved by someone before they are uploaded? (I can't find her page, so I figure that's the case.) Thanks for your time, ~SabrinaUtake Should we ban them? Sorry to bother you again, but Tree and Eert are insolent and cynical. Should we ban them? Damesukekun 10:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Please explain. As far as I've been told, their profiles are not to be taken seriously, and their voicebank has fans in YouTube. O Herman 11:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Formatting I've just joined today, and would like to make a page for my UTAUloid, CALYPSO. -Are there any specifications for the page? -How do I insert images? -Do I link my page (after it is completed) to the UTAUloid lists? Thank you ^^ Help please How can I put Kazuko Himitsune's release, on the "What's new" topic? I can't seem to edit that page. Kazuko-san 10:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Kazuko-san :Hmm, I'll post that for you. It was locked due to a prior vandalism. O Herman 06:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh thank you :D How can I edit that page without asking you to post this for me, post that? I sorta don't wanna disturb you or annoy you. Kazuko-san 06:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) not utau related question could you possibly tell me how to reply to messages on my talk page? MimicEtara 23:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Mimic What's New Homepage Problem How can i add my UTAU Kaika Tsuyoikoe to the "What's New" topic on the homepage? i added him a while ago and he's still not there :( a lot of people's one's are there and mine isn't...can i request for him to be put up there? :The front page is protected due to vandals. I guess I'll add it myself. O Herman 21:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but... I would really like to thank you for putting Kaika Tsuyoikoe up on the "what's new" homepage :DD !! but he was released on December 30th of 2010...so can you add that too? it'd be really great for my first UTAU :) Japanese Language Abuse Meli7777 persisits on the wrong Japanese interpretations and ignores my messages again and again, giving me back no reply. You know, I've done hard work on Vocaloid wiki for accuracy and now I'm clearing UTAU wiki. Our aim is to build a faithful source for UTAU with the correct Japanese usage, isn't it? Her spreading Japanese misuse is a sort of vandal, isn't it? Anon users from Indonesia - maybe Meli7777 herself - are also editing wrong Japanese terms so should we set temporary locks on her pages? Damesukekun 14:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Locks on her page will do no good. As for her misuse, I will talk to this person; some people do not take things seriously until they are confronted. :Do one last edit. The next time they revert, you may suspend the user for insubordination and non-communication. O Herman 14:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Before the last edits, I leave messages on talk pages of hers and her Utauloids and wait two or three days. If she has a stiff neck, I'll take the next step. Thank you. Damesukekun 14:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!! I just want to thank you again for creating this great opportunity for my UTAU to be exposed to the world !! You are the best !! thank you SO MUCH !! *gives O Herman BIG BATCH OF COOKIES* !! Again, Domo Arigato Gozaimasu !! (sorry for like, totally spamming your page) >.< -Xane (Creator of UTAUloid Kaika Tsuyoikoe) Question about editing Hello O Herman, I have a question about editing. I was thinking of moving a few voicebanks to different Continent sections (See Overseas Voicebanks) and then deleting them off the "List of UTAUloids" page. Though I would also write which countries they're exactly from, what languages they sing in etc. Should I go ahead, or Keep them both on the UTAUloid page and the Continent they're listed in? Useless-tan 10:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The Overseas Voicebanks page isn't part of the plan. Stick with the UTAUloids page for now. O Herman 20:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandal User:Alex4ever is renaming pages to his liking and sticking his own pages on there, adding nonsense information of his own. He has done this to Romeo, Yuugi Hakune, and others. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Topic on illegal UTAU, Sofia, and a newbie question I think UTAU Sofia should be added separated from Lourdes on the blacklist so it would be clear to others that she should not be used. Also, there are those who may just skim the blacklist and miss the mention of UTAU Sofia. Also, as a newbie question, do I need to ask for permission before creating a page for my UTAU? Her name is Valkyrie, but I still need to finish her OTOs... ^_^; Gwenhwyfar 18:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) User editing UTAU and putting hurtful things? @_@ Hi, I don't know if that "user editing UTAUs and putting hurtful things" is me because I don't exactly know my IP address. But just in case, I would like to inform you of my activity. I've been trying to set up the page for my UTAU, but having difficulty. I was trying to follow the same table format as the other UTAUs. I clicked on Defoko's page and clicked edit only to see how the table was set up. I did not edit any contents, only looked at how the set up worked and everything without hitting submit. I ended up getting frustrated and just copied Defoko's table and pasted it into my UTAU's page and editing the contents to info on my UTAU. I believe I looked at other UTAU's tables. How are they all exactly the same? I'm getting so frustrating setting up the page for my UTAU that I'm about to cry. I wish somebody can help me but, obviously, I don't think I'll get help if I trying asking you for assistance or try asking a question in the forum of this community because I'll just be ignored. T_T Gwenhwyfar 06:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I've been busy lately due to irl stuff and because of the Lourdes incident. Use the profiler in Pageless UTAUloids to set up your page. O Herman 07:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, thank you so much! ;u; I can finally go without a headache. Sorry for bothering you like this. I'm helping out a bit with the Lourdes situation as well... Gwenhwyfar 17:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Trouble Uploading Photos I'm sorry to bother you again. I seem to be having trouble uploading any sort of image from my computer onto wiki. Whenever I attempt to upload an image, the computer seems to load and then drops the task without doing anything. It's really frustrating because I don't want to keep Valkyrie faceless forever! >.< Gwenhwyfar 04:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :use another browser or upload via proxy. O Herman 06:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! ^_^ Gwenhwyfar 15:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Packaging Hi there, My UTAUloid is almost near completion and I was wondering, how do I package him? I've never done anything like this before, so a bit of guidance would be greatful. I have WinRAR if it has anything to do with that. Thanks! XD Utsuhaku 02:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Use that WinRAR and toss all wav files into it. And if you have an oto.ini, toss it in as well. :You'll probably want to put in a readme.txt as well. O Herman 04:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ban hey i know why you blocked me its just that i wanted to make a utauloid myself but i was just to confused on what to say so i needed my older brother to help me instead his help made me get blocked im sorry and we wont ever do it again :Identify yourself first. O Herman 20:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) About Nadeshiko Yawarakai~ I am wondering if it possible to uh... un-abandon her? ;u; Cause I have time to take care of her now, and I'm gonna work with her vb when I come home today... If It's not okay, then let it be c: That's all! ;u; :Well you are the creator, you have the say on the life of the UTAUloid; if you think she should return, it's your call. In any case, update the page, and we'll update the status of the UTAUloid accordingly. O Herman 12:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Voicebank? Yes??? I have trouble placing my UTAU, Risa, a template...can you help me? Rooxi 19:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you soo much for the help ^^! hey herman may i have permission to rename a created file its ok if you say no :Well if it's not like the recent idiotic edits, it's cool. O Herman 05:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Help! >A< How do i change my icon to a diffrent picture? Mm... for the character or your personal icon? Use a 100x100 for your UTAUloid, but I've never tried/don't remember for wiki accounts... O Herman 18:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for the kind greeting. I love this wiki and would like to be part of it. I HAVE an Utauloid, but I can't make a article on her until she has a valid voicebank. Once I do, I will creat her article.Danijo 17:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Question. Sorry to bother you again. But I have a few questions to ask. I would like to create a page for my UTAUloid, Azuria Wenguard. Even though I'm reluctant to do so until I can develop a valid voicebank for her and I know that she must have a concept art as her icon, but can you help me, if that's ok?Danijo 06:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, just tell me what part you need help with. O Herman 06:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Just adding the grid which all articles use if you know what I mean. The rest I can handle and all. As for the icon, is digital art allowed?Danijo 12:14, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Use the profiler in Pageless UTAUloids to generate one. Digital art is fine. O Herman 12:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you. I plan to release my Utauloid's voicebank very soon, but I am in the proccess of praticing and getting to know UTAU better. Thanks~ Hi~ This is the creator of Flint Hawkiko on a different account. I just have to say, THANK THANK THANK YOU for editing his picture~ I was going to get around to it eventually. c: Thanks so much, I will be using your UTAU~ Floyd Kane 21:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC)AnimekerGirl Problems with the UTAU program reading wav files Okay so I've been getting a strange error lately; I would try to run a song that I just finished editing and it suddenly stops. If I close the resampler box, it tells me that the wav could not be generated and I need to check the voice bank settings. I did this and everything is fine. I even re downloaded the UTAU program, but the error keeps poping up. Any advice on what I should do?Blackrose5912 22:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Use another voicebank and see if the error persists. If by voicebank change the problem goes away, it's a problem with the wav files in the voicebank. :If the problem persists, resampler.exe may be the problem. May I have the UST and the voicebank you're using? I'll check it out myself. O Herman 07:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Voice Alteration? owo How do I show that pitch alteration and stuff stuff? I know I'm not in any way copying (I use my own voice! >^<), but I want to make sure I can prove it! >:3 :In UTAU, there are flags you can use to achieve those. Pitch alterations are done by UTAU flags. g=x where x is a value between 0 to 127 (i think) :If there's post-processing involved (ie. the usage of Audacity, et al.), it must be mentioned as well, but pitch alteration should not be through post-processing alone. O Herman 07:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) UTAU/ UST problem Here is the ust that I used; it's toeto : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=DZHVW6RH I don't get why it's giving me errors. I ran the song once before with my UTAUloid and it ran fine, but all of a sudden some wav files won't generate. Even Black Rock shooter has started giving me problems, and it didn't before....Blackrose5912 22:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Minor Edit in Banned UTAloids Section? I know the whole Lourdes incident seems pretty much over, but I think we should have the Banned UTAU page to fix the statement on Sofia that she is voiced from Meiko as that has been proven false. Just thought I'd mention it. ^__^ :Hmm, that was surprising. Sure, I'll edit it. O Herman 06:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Gwenhwyfar 03:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) A question I have a question here, what if I use Shiho Koene voice in a video but make different cover (my OC etc..) for it. Is it acceptable? Namiey 15:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) A Non-UTAU http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Albion_V1 This page claims to be an UTAU. It has two videos up and no voicebank. The first video was a pitched human. The second was a pitched Rin. What should be done about it? What can I do to help? Asteriski 16:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Raise those questions to the author. If no reply, I'll take action, and there's a possibility of ban+blacklist. O Herman 17:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) VOICEBANk of albion V1 By:nihon1112 I did not make this...tell it to nihon1112 if theres a problem and somebody ruin my wikia... http://www.4shared.com/file/uR34HOva/albion_voice.html Vandalism is vandalizing the Lorelei page (so far twice), and I highly doubt it’s Rukia herself since she’s not been on the internet lately and the IP can be traced to the US. (Plus the writing style is not Rukia’s by any means, and she refrains from divulging personality traits for her UTAU.) Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) excusez-moi S'il vous plaît utiliser la langue française Picture help Hi, I'm sorta new around here. I'm trying to place the avatar and concept art links into my UTAU's page, but when it's shown in preview, and published, the links say that the page doesn't exist. A little help please? hi The Namine Ritsu page is messed up. He has no picture. :His page was vandalized. If you suspect vandalism, feel free to revert their edits. O Herman 07:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for fixing Mary's page. ^.^ Snowloid 21:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) A little help please? My UTAUloid, Sais' page needs a little help. Her picture refuses to show! Along with the concept art linked to her. I've been editing it how many times for it to appear but to no avail. Can you please help me with this? AshleyTerain 10:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Project I'd like to ask a question. ;; I usually only use .usts with one track because audacity hates me and decides not to import them so i can't put it all together.....Do you have any recomendations? Of software or maybe a technique to try. TransmazingWorker 06:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Does it work with something else like say, Goldwave or Sound Forge? O Herman 07:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Question about UTAUloids... Does it matter if your utau is friends with other utaus, or do you have to get permission? Snowloid 15:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :If the other end knows of it, it's no big deal. The problem starts when they're added without prior approval. O Herman 17:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Again one of my UTAUloid's page was changed... http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Shin_Chira Snowloid edited this part into Shin Chira's UTAU page: Hair color: Brown, long braids Headgear: Yellow Flower Hair Clips Eye color: Blue Earphones: None Dress/Outfit: Long Blue Dress, Black Shirt, Black Gloves Others:Green Guitar Nationality/Race: (CHANGEME) . I thought that you might want to know that the editing has begun again :/. Hey! The message I left you,the person who edited just made a mistake. She/he thought the anime character she saw on the internet was on my UTAUloid. It was an accidednt soo it's okay ^^ Black Star Black Star is from a friend of mine, and someone totally changed the article and put all kinds of different stuff on it! http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Takaru_Yumiyo <- this used to be Black Star's page! :I'm throughly disgusted with Utaukid hearing this... and that person is giving bullshit alibis for moving articles. O Herman 18:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Worst Vandal We've Had Yet Alright, we've got another one. This one is sort of posing as you and changing pages to either be blank or have really offensive content. I'm trying to reset them to the previous edits, but I'm having difficulty. Asteriski 16:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I hear you. i'm pretty much trying to get them to their former states, but you should reallky just lock all utauloids' pages so this does not happen Yuko-san 16:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Yuko-san Alright, that appears to be everything reset to normal! Asteriski 16:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm on top of the situation and have fixed Hiyori's page. Ultimatum for Utaukid is up. he/she's gonna die. O Herman 16:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : :hm...who is he? :Yuko-san 16:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::That we may probably never know. But whoever he or she is, that person won't be back as their IP range is blocked along with the name. O Herman 16:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Somebody vandalized the profile of Hiyori Shirikane. He/She redirected the page to a vulgar page. I'll try to reset the page. Need To Talk To Ya :3 O Herman :U, my friend snowloid needs to talk to u about something because her brothers Moe Herman and she was banned as well So please log onto youtube so she can talk to you Sincerely, Lynny246 :The wiki system imposed an IP block on that user's IP, so if snowloid logs in that pc, she gets tagged as a sockpuppet. :Tell snowloid to take it out on her brother. This is a wikia-initiated system and it's beyond my control, as far as this case goes. O Herman 17:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank You :D Thank you for the welcome ^^ I will definitely go to you if I have any questions. help :o Can you please fix my UTAUloids' page. Here is her page: Pinku Hana Just fix the pic and thingy it's all jacked up. Snowloid 23:37, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I need help with my UTAUloid page.. HELP ME. New illegal utau (and productor) Hello, I was watching vidéo on youtube when I found the chanel of the creator of Kuro Arazune (SukinaKukki on youtube) (a blacklisted utau), and I saw that He remade an UTAU with the same Voice as Kuro but with an another name (Namidane Haru). And I let a comantary on his Video, of cours I deleted It but he answer with Blackmail (He said that if I do something he will add my utaus in the blacklisted section of the wiki) Also, I think that using a (blacklisted) utau voice with an another name is illegal (and blackmail too) I'd like too know if it's possible too add his creatore and him in the blacklisted section? Ps: sorry if my english is bad, I'm French kevinp9568 :Blacklist additions will be screened first. The blacklist page is locked so us admins can only add to the list. All else will have to present proof in the blacklist talk page. Please send me screenshots and logs, and I will evaluate them. O Herman 15:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : Okey so I have here a song of arazune Kuro (a blacklisted utau): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAjYWHsSeXs&feature=related and here a sog of haru namidane (it's the same voice but he add effects with audacity): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmlm60Td33U&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL (In the description of the video he said that i could be kuro append maybe) Unfornatlly He deleted some commentary (3 exactly) but there is one left (in french) it said: Then I have a screen of a message he send to a friend who said to him that haru has the same voice as kuro: http://i28.servimg.com/u/f28/12/78/90/81/sans_t10.jpg (the translation is: "It's write anywere that I haven't the right to re-creat an another voicebanck. I will nt go ahead'cause there's not my things? *(sorry i don't know how to say affaires in english)* but if sombody put Haru into the blacklisted UTAU i'll sout. I'll ask for that persone who deleted Haru will be in the Blacklisted list too". ) I haven't got the other messages, I'm sorry Kevinp9568 ::Ok, refresh my memory, who was originally the voice behind Kuro Arazune? I'm close to making a decision, but I need to know this bit before I make a verdict. O Herman 16:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :: The original Voice of Kuro Arazune was SukinaKukki, and Kuro was a FRAloids (the french officiel group of UTAUloids) but He broke the rules of FRAloids, do blacklisted to other french UTAUist etc.... I was the productor of Kuro (I made his disigne, the oto.ini, and i'm the director of FRAloids), he just re-use the voice with an another name. Kevinp9568 :::The picture: Your voice actor rebelled and is effectively plagiarizing Kuro. :::Okay, that settles it. Haru and SukinaKukki are going to be both banned and entered in the blacklist. O Herman 17:13, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thank you, I saw the motif of his banneishement, but it wasn't rebelled at me, it was for the personne who said that kuro et haru has the same voice (I said that, but other people said it too, it wasn't personnal) and fot the motive my friend (sakkik from Youtube) dosen't want that her mail was public (but if you don't dellet it, I'm sure that she'll understand) EDIT: sorry I am Annoying but, I saw that the pcture of the message was little and hard to read, I ask sakkik and she agree with to let the screen, I have the screen in a bigger size and without the underlines (it's better no?) Can I change the image? (the picture is just a "part of the text, the real texte was longer but not interessant, we've juste selected the important part, if you prefert we can put the full text?) Ps: full screen here: http://i28.servimg.com/u/f28/12/78/90/81/sans_t13.jpg :In wikias, pages can be updated. also I have updated the linked image so that it reflects the newer version. :Feel free to make edits that will make the wordings clearer. O Herman 18:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) They're back. http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Virus_7 This is all they've done, and it doesn't seem to be renamed from a legit page, but spam is spam. They're back. http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Virus_7 This is all they've done, and it doesn't seem to be renamed from a legit page, but spam is spam. Asteriski 11:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Delete UTAU Page? Hi Herman! I was wondering if it is possible to delete this utau page for me: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ecstasy_AKA_Darks because I changed my utau's name and design and made him a new page already. Thank you!! Ecstasydarks 23:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Will do. O Herman 03:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) UTAUloid Lia Okyanne's page I'm sorry if I annoy you, but will you finish Lia Okyanne's page? Thank you, Lia Okyanne's creator. hey herman my utauloid is a half kaito but i wont use kaitos voice i have a wav file stored in my computer so im working hard for my utau to sing Another spam page http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Poo_poo_laalaa_Kokuane Someone around here clearly has too much time on their hands... Asteriski 11:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) UTAU page messed up by someone O Herman, I dnt kno if u can do anything but if u can please do, SomeBody who's IP is 209.202.75.169 (http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/209.202.75.169) Messed up My UTAU Aki Gekkou's page if u can plz fix this little situation If u can that'd be greatly appreciated This person is also responsible for vandalizing Mary Hume's Page stating she is a "weeabo" Utauloid Some User on this Wiki stole Your Utauloid Don't Worry Some of The Users on Here can find This User and Ban the User That Stole Your Utau anyway My Utauloid is Kitty Katayume her Vocieback is a WIP but Can Make Her Page on Here Please I don't know if you care or not but the home page is screwed up. Someone did it, NOT ME. Snowloid Help, please! =Concering UTAU Wiki= Someone has Edited the home page- a wikia contributor, to be exact. They took everytihng out, now it simply reads, "vociloid sucks' IP Adress: =99.250.52.111= Thanks, Emmy Adding to the voicebank list K, so I made a page for my latest utau but I don't know how to add that to the "utauloids" page so can someone do it for me? Here's a link to the page: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Maaya_Tomine She's made in the united states Sacul097 02:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) landing page The main page seems to read vocaloid sucks, but only when you are not logged in, i will try to see if i can fix it. Zinfandel120 21:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC)